goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsayer monster line
The Doomsayer and Lich are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling small animate human skeletons wearing a robe and armed with a skull cane, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. In Golden Sun, there is a monster also named "Lich"; See Ghost monster line for full details. Doomsayer A Doomsayer is a variant with a light-green robe and an orange scarf. Statistically, this monster has 107 HP, 30 PP, 148 Attack, 31 Defense, 77 Agility, and 21 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 127, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. In battle, the Doomsayer uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Clay Spire: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a group of large stalactites to fall down from above onto the Adepts and shatter, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 85 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 13 of its user's PP, making this monster able to use this move twice at most. * Curse: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that briefly generates a candle icon at the target Adept's position, and the target has a chance to get inflicted with a 7-turn Death Curse status ailment. This ability consumes 6 of the monster's PP. Hardly dangerous at all to the party considering how few turns random battles usually last. * Condemn: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that projects an image of the Grim Reaper that approaches a targeted Adept and slashes once with its scythe, and the targeted Adept may be instantly downed. This ability consumes 8 of its user's PP. Felling a Doomsayer yields 107 Experience Points and 173 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance the monster will randomly drop an Oil Drop. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 139 EXP and 224 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/8. In The Lost Age it is fought in the Gabomba Statue, and subsequently in Gabomba Catacombs. The Doomsayer is the enemy that can be felled in the fewest hits among the monsters in the Gabomba Statue. Granting that it can hit your party before it is felled (certainly possible since it has the second highest Agility rating of the monsters there), it is very uncommon for it to cast its instant death spell, and even more uncommon for it to cast the spell and actually make it connect. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Lich A Lich is a variant with a purple robe and a red scarf. Statistically, this monster has 187 HP, 30 PP, 305 Attack, 81 Defense, 146 Agility, and 22 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 127, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. In battle, the Lich uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Nettle: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy Spell that generates a large mass of thorny spiked vines at the position of the party of Adepts, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 140 and a range of 3. It costs the user 23 PP, meaning that this monster can only use this Psynergy once in a battle. * Haunt: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a mass of purple skull symbols to swirl into each party member, and each affected party member has a chance to get inflicted with the Haunt status ailment. This ability consumes 5 of the monster's PP and has a range of 3. * Curse: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that briefly generates a candle icon at the target Adept's position, and the target has a chance to get inflicted with a 7-turn Death Curse status ailment. This ability consumes 6 of the monster's PP. Hardly dangerous at all to the party considering how few turns random battles usually last. * Condemn: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that projects an image of the Grim Reaper that approaches a targeted Adept and slashes once with its scythe, and the targeted Adept may be instantly downed. This ability consumes 8 of its user's PP. Felling a Lich yields 401 Experience Points and 330 Coins, and there is a 1/128 chance the monster will randomly drop a Psy Crystal. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 521 EXP and 429 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/32. In The Lost Age it is fought throughout Magma Rock, both in its exterior and interior portions. The Lich is one of the easier monsters in Magma Rock, both being slower and less durable than other monsters. As before, it is extremely unlikely you'll get hit with the instant death aspect of its Condemn. Bane Wight Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that seem to have only two variants, a third palette-swapped variant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its statistics and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a variant with a violet-pink robe and a dark purple scarf named Bane Wight. Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance Category:Psynergy-capable monsters